Ciekawostki i błędy
Ciekawostki i błędy '- ten artykuł przedstawia zauważone przez widzów ciekawostki i błędy w serialu Ranczo. Artykuł obejmuje wszystkie serie. ''Informacje prosimy podawać w miarę możliwości z przypisami do odcinków. Ciekawostki ogólne *Jedyną postacią, która pojawiła się osobiście we wszystkich odcinkach jest '''Kusy. *Lucy nie pojawiła się jak do tej pory osobiście tylko w odcinku 88. Występuje ona jednak na materiale wideo z jej zatrzymania emitowanym w telewizji. *Wójt pojawiał się we wszystkich odcinkach oprócz dwóch: 60 - Włoski rozłącznik i 61 - Honor i zęby trzonowe. *Ksiądz proboszcz Piotr Kozioł nie pojawił się, jak do tej pory, tylko w odcinku 73 - Świadek koronny. *Dopiero w 4 serii widzowie wreszcie poznają imię Kusego - Jakub. Zaś dopiero w serii 7 zostaje ujawnione nazwisko Kusego - Sokołowski. *Czwarta seria ma swój wkład w akcję uświadamiania kobiet o potrzebie przeprowadzania badań cytologicznych i mammograficznych. Na planie zdjęciowym w Jeruzalu pojawił się cytomammobus z warszawskiego Centrum Onkologii, aby przebadać mieszkanki Wilkowyj. *W odcinku Goście z zaświatów Solejuk mówi kolegom, że ma w domu granat po II wojnie światowej ale nie wie gdzie go schował, a w odcinku W samo popołudnie gdy do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża mafia okazuje się, że jego żona pamięta, gdzie go trzyma. *W I serii Wójtowa rozmawiając z mężem o hodowli kóz, założonej przez Celinę Hadziuk, wspomina, że Hadziukowa podjęła hodowlę tych zwierząt "''ze względu na dzieciaka". '''Jednak w toku dalszych wydarzeń, nikt nie wspomina o dziecku Hadziuków, także nie jest ono nigdy pokazane. Dodatkowo, Hadziuk w jednym z odcinków dobitnie mówi, że on dzieci nie ma. Domniemane dziecko było więc błędem w scenariuszu. *Chociaż Kusy mówi o Weronice Więcławskiej już w I serii, to ta postać ukazuje się dopiero w połowie III serii. *Stach Japycz jako jedyny z Ławeczkowiczów ma zdaną maturę. Ani Pietrek, ani Hadziuk, ani Solejuk jej nie mają. Za to maturę mają wszystkie ich żony: Jola, Solejukowa, Hadziukowa i Michałowa. *Paweł Kozioł, Arkadiusz Czerepach oraz Stach Japycz należeli w czasach PRL do partii PZPR. *Paweł Kozioł mówi w serii 6. jako senator w rozmowie z Czerepachem, że z jedną z partii łączy go przeszłość, a z drugą pochodzenie. Być jest to aluzja do prawdziwych partii SLD i PSL. *Biskup Sądecki wspomina, że mieszka w Lublinie, jeździ też samochodem o lubelskiej rejestracji. W rzeczywistości zaś dekanat radzyński należy do diecezji siedleckiej. *Z wielu serialowych wypowiedzi wiadomo, że Dyrektorka szkoły ma męża. Ma również dziecko, o czym wiemy od niej samej, gdy przychodzi zapisać je na lekcje angielskiego na plebanię. Jednak w żadnym z odcinków (w każdym razie do końca VII serii) mąż Dyrektorki nie pojawia się na ekranie. *W serialu pojawiają się powtórki imion bohaterów: Dwóch Ryszardów: Ryszard Polakowski i Rysio Solejuk. Dwie Zofie: Zofia Steć (babka zielarka), Zosia. Dwóch Maciejów: Maciej Solejuk i ks.Maciej. Dwie Doroty: Dorotka (córka Lucy i Kusego) i Dorota Wezół. Dwóch Łukaszów: Łukasz Barański i Łukasz (reżyser teatralny). Dwóch Stanisławów: Stanisław Kotecki (posterunkowy) i Stanisław Japycz. Dwóch Janów: Jan Japycz i Jan Solejuk. * W serialu pewne wątki powtarzają się, acz udział biorą w nich różne osoby. I tak w seriach I-VII Rancza ma miejsce co najmniej: - pięć pożarów, - piętnaście zdrad małżeńskich lub romansów - sześć pobytów w więzieniu lub areszcie. Więcej w artykułach Pożary, Areszty i więzienia, Romanse i zdrady *Mimo, że akcja serialu dzieje się na wsi, nie występuje w nim tak popularne zwierzę jak kot. Błędy i ciekawostki związane z odcinkami Seria I *W jednym z odcinków Hadziuk zwraca się do Pietrka po imieniu ''"Piotrek". Natomiast w dalszych odcinkach wychodzi na jaw, iż Pietrek to nazwisko, natomiast jego imię to Patryk. *W odcinku, w którym Lucy czyta "Konrada Wallenroda" najpierw czyta na głos fragment, który znajduje się w połowie książki, a chwilę później czyta fragment z samego początku. *W końcówce sceny przeprosin Kusego (odc."Odwyk i antykoncepcja") na ułamek sekundy widać po lewej stronie ekranu łokieć innej osoby, której nie powinno tam być. Seria II *W odcinku 18 Hadziuk podejrzewa u siebie halucynacje na widok przelatującego nad sklepem Więcławskiej Zeppelina, zbudowanego przez Marianka Solejuka. Tymczasem obiekt ten w powietrzu widziało wiele osób, w tym Hadziuk, dwa odcinki wcześniej nad domem wójta, co ksiądz wykorzystał sugerując, iż to "znak widomy" dla słuszności jego słów. Zatem Hadziuk nie miał powodu do lęku, że znów widzi ten obiekt. *Zastanawiające jest, dlaczego rozsądny, inteligentny i zazdrosny o Amerykankę Kusy właściwie bez wahania zaproponował nowo poznanemu Kowalskiemu vel Stolarkiewiczowi hotel w dworku u Lucy. *W odcinku 24 Kusy podkrada dowód osobisty niejakiego Stolarkiewicza. W tym dowodzie widnieją imiona rodziców Stanisław i Marianna. Z kolei na wydruku listu gończego, który z faksu odbiera policjant wyraźnie jest napisane imię ojca: Antoni i dalej "nazwisko panieńskie matki": Stanisława Ciechanek. Seria III *W odcinku 29 "W kleszczach terroryzmu" wyraźnie widać, że Stasiek ma ślubną obrączkę, mimo, iż nie jest jeszcze w związku małżeńskim w serialu. Seria IV *W odcinku Dzieci śmieci na kalendarzu w gabinecie Doktora widoczna jest data 29 września 2008 r. *W odcinku 41 Sztormy emocjonalne Kusy w rozmowie telefonicznej z doktorem o piątej rano mówi że żona nie puści go z dzieckiem do lekarza, lecz wtedy Lucy nie jest jeszcze jego żoną Seria V * Radzie Gminy przewodniczyła dyrektorka szkoły, pomimo, że nie może łączyć tych dwóch stanowisk * W Radzie Gminy zasiada policjant, który wg polskiego prawa nie ma biernego prawa wyborczego * Były wójt został wybrany na przewodniczącego Rady, zanim został zaprzysiężony jako radny * Solejukowa pisze książkę o pierogach, na której widnieje napis "Kazimiera Solejuk". Jednak w odniesieniu do tej postaci, w poprzednich seriach, pojawiło się imię Dorota. To imię pojawia się także w źródłach poza serialowych, np. w czasopiśmie TeleTydzień. * Lucy mówi ze zdecydowanie wyraźniejszym amerykańskim akcentem niż w odcinkach IV serii. Jej znajomość języka polskiego też wydaję się być uwsteczniona w porównaniu do poprzednich serii. * Zastanawiające jest to, dlaczego kobiety z Wilkowyj (m.in. Więcławska i Lodzia) zakazały kontaktów mężów z byłym wójtem, pomimo, że Czerepach dopuścił się o wiele gorszych przewinień niż sam Kozioł. * Ponieważ serial jest sponsorowany przez ARiMR, w V serii istnieje bardzo wiele odniesień np. do dopłat czy programów unijnych. * Odcinek "Doktor Wezół" otwarcie nawiązuje do rzeczywistego, amerykańskiego serialu Dr House. * W jednym z odcinków Wioletka mówi Solejukowej, Więcławskiej i Hadziukowej, że chce urządzić dom weselny. Tłumaczy, że w dni powszednie będzie u niej restauracja, a w piątki i soboty wesela. Rzecz w tym, że w piątki sporadycznie bierze się ślub, a tym bardziej urządza wesela ze względu na tradycję chrześcijańską, szczególnie, że Wilkowyje są dość konserwatywną wsią. Seria VI do uzupełnienia Seria VII * W odcinku 83 "Model życia artysty" Czerepach mówi do kogoś przez telefon, iż w Belgii podobno mówią po flamandzku i jest zdziwiony, że po francusku też. Tymczasem w II serii Czerepach sam był w Brukseli, zatem musiał orientować, w jakich językach można się tam porozumieć. * W odcinku 90. "Trudne powroty" senator Kozioł w rozmowie z prokuratorem Jędrzejem mówi, że on rok temu prostym wójtem był, a teraz jest senatorem. Jednak między serią IV (kiedy Kozioł był wójtem) a serią VII mija około 3 lata. Nie wiadomo, czy senator specjalnie powiedział oględnie i niedokładnie, czy był to błąd w scenariuszu. * Również w odcinku 90, w scenie gdy policjant poucza tajniaków stojących pod kościołem, że znak zakazu postoju ich również dotyczy, jeden z nich zwraca się do policjanta słowami: "Posterunkowy, bo jak ja Wam...", podczas gdy Stasiek jest w stopniu aspiranta. Mieszkaniec Wilkowyj stopni rozróżniać nie musi, ale inny policjant z pewnością je zna. Ciekawostki związane z aktorami *Katarzyna Żak (Kazimiera Solejuk) i Cezary Żak (Ksiądz proboszcz Piotr Kozioł/Wójt Paweł Kozioł) to małżeństwo, jednak jest bardzo niewiele scen z nimi obojga. *Ewa Kuryło (Dyrektorka Szkoły) i Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) to małżeństwo. *Dorota Chotecka (Krystyna Więcławska) i Radosław Pazura (Louis) to małżeństwo. *Małżeństwem również są Anna Iberszer (Francesca) i Tomasz Drabek (mecenas Gabrielski) *Aktorzy grający Marianka i Szymka Solejuków (Jędrzej Cempura i Maciej Cempura) w rzeczywistości również są rodzeństwem. *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka), Violetta Arlak (Wójtowa) brały udział w castingu do serialu Ranczo. *Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka) brała udział w castingu do postaci Lucy, następnie do Klaudii. Dla Niej scenarzyści napisali rolę Wioletki. *Serialowa "żona" Pawła Królikowskiego (Kusy) - Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), nosi takie samo nazwisko jak jego rzeczywista żona - aktorka znana z m. in z seriali "Sukces" i "Klan", Małgorzata Ostrowska-Królikowska *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk) i Karol Sokołowski (Zbysiek Solejuk) w rzeczywistości również są rodzeństwem. *Temperamentną ciotkę wójta i księdza zagrała Eugenia Herman. *W 4 części serialu wystąpiła znana i lubiana dziennikarka telewizyjna – Iwona Schymalla, która zagrała postać dziennikarki TVP. *W serialu zagrały dwie statystki, które kupiły rolę na (kolejnej) aukcji z udziałem aktorów i ekipy, z której dochód przeznaczony jest na ratowanie zabytkowego kościoła w Jeruzalu. Jedna z nich zapłaciła za rolę 800, druga 1300 złotych. „Droższa aktorka” zagrała scenę pocałunku z robiącym muzyczną karierę Pietrkiem. *Piotr Pręgowski, grający Pietrka - najmłodszego z ławeczkowiczów, w rzeczywistości jest starszy o rok od Sylwestra Maciejewskiego (Solejuk) i o 11 lat od Bogdana Kalusa (Hadziuk). *Najstarszym aktorem w serialu jest urodzony w 1928 roku Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz). *Serialowe dziecko Lucy – Dorotkę w IV serii zagrało dwoje (bardzo) małoletnich statystów, Gabrysia i Dominik. Ciekawostki z planu filmowego *Zdjęcia do 4 serii serialu „Ranczo” trwały 85 dni. Rozpoczęły się 17 czerwca w Jeruzalu, zakończyły 13 października w miejscowości Targówka, koło Mińska Mazowieckiego. *Wilkowyje to miejscowość, w której toczy się życie serialowych bohaterów. W rzeczywistości ekipa przemieszczała się głównie pomiędzy Jeruzalem – (m.in. plebania, kościół, sklep Więcławskiej) i okolicznymi miejscowościami – Płomieńcem (dom Solejuków) - Łukówcem (dom policjanta Staśka i Wioletki) – Cieciszewem (Uniwersytet Ludowy) – Strachominem (Restauracja "U Japycza"), Rozstankami (dom wójta) - Latowiczem (zewnętrze urzędu gminy) – Hutą Kuflewską (studio Telewizji Internetowej) oraz – Górą Kalwarią (wnętrze urzędu wójta) i Sokulami (dworek Lucy). *Dworek Lucy znajduje się w rzeczywistości w miejscowości Sokule, znajdującej się około 150 km od Jeruzala. *W jednej z ważniejszych w czwartej serii scen „zagrało”: 40 sztuk bronistrzelającej, 1 niestrzelający (na szczęście) pancerfaust, 1 granat oraz 1 żółte plastikowe krzesło, pełniące strategiczną funkcję instruktażową. *W serialu pojawiło się też 300 kartonów z komputerami, 40 czerwonych róż, „grających” w dwóch różnych scenach, spalony samochód jednego z bohaterów, podziurawiony od kul pojazd marki Polonez oraz „latająca miotła”. *Zdjęcia do V serii „Rancza” trwały 82 dni. Rozpoczęły się 3 sierpnia w Jeruzalu po sklepem Więcławskiej a zakończyły 27 listopada w Warszawie. *W pierwszej scenie, pierwszego odcinka V serii zagrał reżyser „Rancza” – Wojciech Adamczyk. Wcielił się w postać wojewody Urzędu Wojewódzkiego z Lublina. *Sceny w Urzędzie Wojewódzkim były kręcone w pałacu w Jabłonnie. *W scenach zbiorowych V serii „Rancza” pojawiło się 100 wiernych w Kościele (zagrało w nich prawie 100% mieszkańców Jeruzala) oraz 90 kobiet ćwiczących tai-chi z prawdziwym instruktorem nazywającym się Hai Bui Ngoc. *Trzy dni przez zakończeniem zdjęć do V serii „Rancza” nagrano 400 kaset materiału. *W nowej serii „Rancza” widzowie zobaczyli efekt przesuwanej szklanki i lewitującej miotły, a na planie pojawiły się m.in.: mleczne krowy, chudy pies, 10 kur biegających i 1 kura „zdechła”, rżenie „katowanego” konia a także, jedna… bardzo brudna krowa. *Zdjęcia do 8. serii kręcone były, jak poprzednio m.in. w Jeruzalu (Wilkowyje), Sokulach (dworek Lucy i Kusego), Strachominie (Knajpa U Japycza), Rozstankach (dom senatora Kozioła) i Dziechcińcu (dom Michałowej). Ekipa pojawiła się także koło amerykańskiej ambasady w Warszawie. Jedna ze scen plenerowych realizowana była w lasach koło miejscowości Mrozy, na trasie zabytkowego tramwaju konnego. *W jednej ze scen, kiedy mieszkańcy tłumnie przybywają do dworku, aby prosić Lucy, żeby nie wyjeżdżała, zagrała ekipa „Rancza”. - Seria VIII *W scenach zbiorowych w kościele, oprócz aktorów zagrało ok. 220 statystów. - Seria VIII Kategoria:Inne